Au Bal Des Âmes Damnées
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. "La nouvelle souris avait oublié le miroir. Elle était seule au milieu du cercle, avec cette prodigieuse créature qui virevoltait autour d'elle comme un papillon fantastique." [RoChu léger]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Au Bal Des Âmes Damnées**

C'était un palais perdu quelque part dans un pays qui n'était pas présent sur les cartes. Lorsqu'on le trouvait, on oubliait aussitôt le chemin qu'on avait emprunté pour y parvenir. C'était comme sortir brusquement d'une longue crise de somnambulisme, sans être capable de ressentir une réelle inquiétude à l'idée de se trouver dans un lieu inconnu aux portes closes. Il y avait comme un enchantement puissant qui sapait jusqu'à l'ambition d'essayer de forcer la sortie. Alors, lorsqu'une nouvelle souris s'éveillait aux charmes de l'endroit, sans se soucier du piège évident qui se refermait sur elle, elle partait à la recherche de la source des odeurs délicieuses et des mélodies attrayantes qui lui parvenaient. Les souvenirs de ce qu'elle voyait s'effaçaient peu à peu et, rapidement, elle ne se rappelait plus où elle se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Et dans ce palais-labyrinthe dont la perniciosité n'avait d'égale que la majesté, les souris hypnotisées fonçaient avec toute la passionnée impatience et l'innocente curiosité vers le cœur de ces lieux maudits.

C'était une salle, ou du moins, il semblait que c'en soit une, cependant, bien qu'elle paraissait minuscule et bondée, elle était aussi infiniment grande qu'elle était merveilleusement belle. Des colonnes de cristal sculpté dans lesquelles circulaient des flux de lumière montaient soutenir un plafond en voûte recouvert de pierres précieuses de toutes les couleurs et brillant de mille éclats. Sur un balcon intérieur faisant le tour de la salle, des musiciens innombrables jouaient dans la plus parfaite harmonie d'autant d'instruments qu'il avait pu en être créés. D'immenses vitraux aux teintes variées faisaient office de fenêtres au travers desquelles les étoiles étaient visibles. Les convives rayonnaient tous et la salle résonnait de leurs rires, de leurs pas de danse et des doux froufrous de leurs splendides vêtements. C'était un paradis. Ou ç'aurait pu l'être s'il n'y avait eu au sol un miroir de l'autre côté duquel des créatures vaguement humaines tapaient de toutes leurs forces avec une rage, un désir de vengeance palpables.

Malgré tout, personne n'y prêtait la moindre attention et seule une souris fraîchement arrivée semblait s'interroger sur l'étrangeté de la situation toute entière. Elle était loin de vouloir s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais ses yeux, bien qu'ils étaient attirés partout ailleurs, se posaient régulièrement sur la morbide piste de danse. Toutefois, cette dernière vit bientôt un large cercle se former autour de la souris. Celle-ci regarda alentour sans rien comprendre de plus. C'est alors que des soupirs admiratifs, presque énamourés, se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir la foule se fendre afin de laisser passer un convive particulier. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, élancé, assez efféminé. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient détachés et tombaient jusqu'à ses hanches sans faire la moindre boucle. Ses iris étaient d'un marron ambré. Pour tout dire, il s'agissait presque de deux éclats d'or cerclés de paupières étirées en l'amande un peu plus prononcée des asiatiques. Ses cils fins suivaient une courbe gracieuse et ses sourcils possédaient un arc doux.

Il était maquillé avec parcimonie ; juste de quoi mettre en valeur les traits déjà plaisants de son visage. En revanche, les choses s'emballaient au niveau des yeux ; mascara développant le volume des cils, khôl noir glissant jusqu'à un ou deux centimètres au-delà de l'œil et fard à paupières aux couleurs sombres se dégradant dans les tons rouges et violets. Il ne portait aucun bijoux, mais ses vêtements rappelaient l'esprit des plus nobles et riches cérémonies du couchant. Conçus dans les tissus les plus beaux et les couleurs les plus éclatantes qui soient, ils étaient amples et traînaient derrière lui. Les larges manches tombaient au sol. Et ce convive qui faisait jaillir des étincelles de convoitise dans tous les regards, après avoir un peu tourné autour de la nouvelle souris, se mit à danser. La musique s'emballa et il commença à tournoyer, faisant voler les pans de ses habits comme s'ils étaient des prolongements de lui-même. En fait, plus qu'une souris parmi d'autres, il était tel un chat évoluant au milieu de ses proies… ou de ses sujets.

La nouvelle souris avait oublié le miroir. Elle était seule au milieu du cercle, avec cette prodigieuse créature qui virevoltait autour d'elle comme un papillon fantastique. La foule des convives s'était faite floue et la souris ne voyait plus que le danseur. Elle se sentait privilégiée d'être ainsi dans le cercle ; si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu saisir le chat par le poignet et le tirer vers elle. Après tout, qui était finalement le plus attirant pour qui ? Le danseur pour son spectateur ? Ou bien la proie pour son prédateur ? Alors la souris, un adolescent d'à peine quinze ans, essaya d'attraper l'autre homme. Étonnamment, celui-ci parvint à faire échouer sa tentative, à se dérober à son désir comme s'il n'avait été qu'un ectoplasme. Il sourit, et son gloussement passa par-dessus la musique. La peau pâle de l'adolescent prit une embarrassée rougeur et il baissa la tête. En un sens, il était vraiment heureux d'être le centre de l'attention du danseur, mais il avait honte. C'était comme si… comme si on se jouait de lui.

Mais bientôt, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'objet de ses souhaits. Il rougit plus fortement encore mais ne détourna pas ses yeux violets écarquillés de ceux rieurs de son aîné qui, bien qu'il fit jeune, possédait une évidente maturité acquise avec l'âge. L'adolescent ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand les mains du danseur se posèrent de chaque côté de son visage, glissant jusqu'à ce que ses doigts tracent des sillons dans les boucles argentées des cheveux du plus jeune. Leurs bouches se rapprochaient dangereusement. La respiration du gamin bien trop grand pour son âge s'était arrêtée sans qu'il le remarque. Mais le danseur, plutôt que l'embrasser, susurra contre ses lèvres.

-C'est… l'heure~ !

Alors le paradis s'effondra. La lumière disparut. Les étoiles à l'extérieur s'éteignirent. Les convives se mirent à hurler tandis que l'endroit se chargeait d'une odeur de souffre, de sang et de choses en décomposition. L'adolescent sentait toujours les doigts du chat dans ses cheveux et il entendait son rire malgré les cris, tout comme quelques minutes auparavant lorsqu'il y avait encore de la musique et qu'il avait gloussé. Il y avait partout des mouvements de panique qu'on percevait avec difficulté dans l'obscurité cruelle. Cela dura on ne sut trop combien de temps mais lorsque la lumière revint, l'adolescent ne ressentit pas le besoin d'observer ce qui l'entourait ; son attention aussitôt et inévitablement captée par le visage toujours si proche du sien. Il reprit une profonde respiration tandis que le danseur glissait ses bras autour de ses épaules et se pendait à son cou.

-Beaucoup sont partis cette fois.

-Partis ? S'enquit le grand gamin, qui peinait à croire que quiconque puisse vouloir s'en aller, et ce, malgré ce qui venait de se passer.

-Oui ! Partis ! Emmenés ! Enlevés ! Répondit l'aîné sur un ton faussement dramatique.

-Enlevés ? Répéta mécaniquement le garçon aux yeux violets.

-Par les ombres…, soupira l'autre homme, comme lassé.

Puis il ricana.

-Tu crois être au Paradis, immonde petit rat, mais ce n'est qu'illusion. Ces joies te sont offertes pour que tu n'aies qu'à souffrir davantage des enfers qui t'attendent. Et même en sachant toutes les horreurs qui te guettent, tu ne pourras t'empêcher de goûter aux plaisirs de cet endroit. Tu ne pourras t'empêcher de t'en délecter, d'en jouir sans pudeur. Et lorsqu' enfin tu seras comblé, lorsqu' enfin tu seras le plus heureux des Hommes, le miroir laissera les ombres venir te prendre et tu finiras déchiqueté entres leurs crocs avides de te rendre au centuple tout le mal que tu as commis. Tu subiras pour l'éternité des souffrances innommables, inimaginables, tes yeux incapables de quitter la fête se déroulant au-dessus de toi. Tu n'es présent ici que pour chuter de plus haut encore. Et moi… Moi que tu prends pour un Dieu de beauté, de grandeur et d'envoûtement… Moi, je suis le plus laid d'entre tous. Alors je suis le seul ici qui n'oublie pas pourquoi il est là. Je suis condamné à danser, danser, et danser encore pour faire les fantasmes de criminels, d'ignobles bestioles qui ne me méritent pas…

Il s'écarta et reprit sa danse de fleur. Sa danse de serpent. Il était tentateur, prenant à cœur de bien accomplir la tâche qui lui avait été confiée ; celle qui lui permettait d'échapper aux ombres voraces. Dans ce paradis théâtral, il promettait d'être le met le plus sucré alors qu'il n'était qu'amertume. Et suivant le rythme imposé par l'orchestre, il évoluait sans faille dans le cercle avec toute la grâce insolente qu'il n'aurait pas dû être permis à un être comme lui de posséder. Alors il emporta son nouveau jouet dans le tourbillon de sa malédiction. Oracle sordide, muse infernale, le danseur offrit à son partenaire le plus mélodieux et le plus hypocrite des rires.

-Sois le bienvenu au grand bal des âmes damnées !

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Yllsnyae, tu m'as demandé un Chine « sexy et assez provocateur », mais tu sais que quand je pars en O.O.C, plus rien ne m'arrête. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour te livrer le Yao que tu voulais, même si j'ai peut-être un peu abusé ! x) Faut avouer que j'en ai ici fait une sacrée sa- /!\ Filtre anti-injure sur Saint Yao /!\\. Pour ce qui est de « l'ambiance ancienne », de « l'empire » dont tu m'as parlé, disons que j'ai un peu triché -interdiction de me jeter la pierre, tu fais pareil- mais que j'ai fait mon possible pour retranscrire la majesté de la chose. Voilà, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et j'espère de tout cœur que cet O.S t'aura plu !**


End file.
